


The Perfect Ring

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Alex wants to propose to his girlfriend, but he needs a little help from his big brother.





	The Perfect Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxodelvidestruction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodelvidestruction/gifts).



> Merry Christmas <3

Alex stood fidgeting with his phone, glancing at the time, and wondering where on earth Marc was.

Fifteen minutes later, Marc came rushing through the station, dragging behind him an attractive guy that seemed confused as to why they were in a rush.

Marc's latest boyfriend, no doubt.

"Hey, what's the emergency?"

Marc pulled Alex into a hug, stroking his back as he comforted him.

"It's..."

"Is everything okay?" Marc hugged him tighter, and Alex let out a little squeak.

"I..."

"Give him space to breathe." Mystery guy pulled Marc back, giving Alex a minute to collect his thoughts.

"I was thinking of proposing."

"Really?" Marc's eyes were wide, his smile shining out as he bounced on the spot.

"And I need your help picking a ring."

"Really?" Marc rested his hands either side of Alex's face, squishing his cheeks as he brought him down to his eye level, the angle awkward because of the height difference.

"Yes, who else would I ask?" Alex resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he couldn't imagine doing something as momentous as picking out an engagement ring without his brother by his side.

Marc looked like he was going to burst with happiness, and Alex could already see mystery guy looking concerned. Clearly they hadn't been a couple for long if talking about marriage was scaring him.

"Hi, I'm Alex, this rude guy's brother."

"Jorge, nice to meet you."

"Hey, you used the word emergency and I thought it was something serious."

"Is that why he's wearing your t-shirt?" Alex gave him a playful nudge, and Jorge snorted in laughter.

Marc blushed, and Alex laughed, he could give as good as he got, growing up him and Marc had been as bad as each other, always teasing and joking around.

"I know the perfect place for a ring," Jorge said, and Marc looked impressed.

"Lead the way."

*

A short metro ride later, they were strolling through the streets, Alex walking slowly so his short brother, and his almost as short boyfriend could keep up with him.

The shop stood out, a small fortune's worth of sparkly jewels in the windows, and Alex stood staring, overwhelmed by the options.

He had an image of a ring in his head, but he scanning the rows of rings on display, he couldn't see one like it.

"Are you ready to go in?" Marc rested his hand on Alex's back, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Sure."

Inside the shop was even more daunting than the small window display, the rows of cabinets stretching out in front of him as he felt faint.

"I think you should take a seat." Jorge led Alex to a chair, and he was sure that he looked as panicked as he felt, his eyes wide and his palms sweaty.

"I'll get the sales assistant." Marc bounced off, his smile still shining out, he was loving every second of it, and Alex wished that he could swap personalities with him for the day.

He returned with an equally smiley and cheery sales girl, who had a kind and reassuring smile.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" The sales girl asked, her smile perfect and unwavering, and Alex tried to put his thoughts into words.

"I... I was thinking of something with a heart-shaped stone, and smaller stones either side of it." Alex was miming it, but that wasn't helping, and the sales girl motioned for him to follow her.

The first ring was definitely eye-catching, a large rectangular stone standing proud, reminding Alex of the ring sweeties that he used to eat as a child.

"I'm not sure it's quite what Elly would like."

Marc sniggered as Jorge admired the ring, fascinated by the way that the light shined through the diamond.

"I think it would suit you," Jorge said, and Marc tried to slide it on to his ring finger, but it only just fitted over the tip. He wiggled his finger to show it off, sending it flying behind the counter as the sales girl gasped in horror.

"Sorry." Marc pulled a funny face, and that usually was enough of an apology for people.

"It's okay, it could have been worse, we get a lot of rings stuck on fingers."

Alex left Marc and Jorge scouring the shop for a ring, the sales girl pointing out ones she thought he would like.

And then he saw it.

The perfect ring.

None of the gemstones were huge, but they were perfectly shaped, a pink heart surrounded by small purple and clear stones, set in a beautiful silver band.

"Is that the one?" Marc inspected it, checking that it was perfect before nodding in approval.

"Elly's going to love it." Alex smiled as the sales girl found out the box for the ring, and he was glad that his Christmas bonus would cover the cost of it.

"Do you know how you're going to propose?" Jorge asked, and Alex couldn't stop smiling.

"Tonight, over dinner."

"How romantic." Marc gave Jorge a nudge, and Alex was sure that they would be rushing back to finish whatever he interrupted earlier.

And he had a proposal to make.

*

He got home to find Elly sitting by the fire with a bottle of champagne and a box of chocolates.

"Hey gorgeous." He sat down next to her on the rug, leaning in for a kiss before taking a chocolate.

"How was your day?"

"Just had to meet Marc and his boyfriend for a thing." Alex knew he was the worst liar, and he felt the ring box press against his ribs.

This was his chance.

He took a breath, steadying himself, and when he looked up, Elly was holding out a small box, almost identical to the one in his pocket.

"Alex Marquez Alenta, I have loved you since the moment we met, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Elly's hand trembled, and he reached out to hold it, comforting her as she smiled. "Will you marry me?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Alex showed off the ring, and Elly gasped when she saw it.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Alex grinned, his happiness radiating out as he rushed to put the ring on Elly's finger. "So, is that a yes?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my ~~twisted~~ imagination ;)


End file.
